


Have You Ever?

by x_staubrey_x



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: AU, Eventual Smut, F/F, First Time, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:55:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22217386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_staubrey_x/pseuds/x_staubrey_x
Summary: AU Staubrey. Stacie and Aubrey meet at school and develop a friendship but let's be real, Staubrey never stay friends.
Relationships: Stacie Conrad & Aubrey Posen, Stacie Conrad/Aubrey Posen
Comments: 15
Kudos: 56





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In this AU story Aubrey and Stacie are the same age and in the same year of college. Rating is for subsequent chapters.
> 
> I posted this on fanfiction net a long time ago and left a bunch of people mad because I abandoned it. I'm sorry!! I'm going to work on an update finally but thought posting it here might make sure I have motivation. :)

Aubrey hated taking online classes. She liked being face to face with the teacher. She liked raising her hand and being called on. She liked learning material and online classes seemed like a joke. Random assignments to discuss things with her peers on an online message board wasn't really her thing.

But she needed to take this required course and the only one available was in direct conflict with another class. She had to opt for the online version. Part of the requirements of the course was to post once a week about your views on a controversial topic. You were also required every week to respond to at least three of the posts made by other students in the class.

Aubrey was appalled by the level of writing on some of these posts. Weren't these people supposed to be college students? She's pretty sure you shouldn't be using "lol" and no punctuation for something that is to be graded. Or just out there in general. Once she got past the grammatical errors and lack of punctuation, she was also disappointed in the content. People were either playing it way too safe (she didn't think saying you were pro "making the environment a better place" was exactly controversial) or were being completely ignorant.

One post on the first week really pissed her off though. Some person wrote that while he doesn't exactly mind gay people, he doesn't think they should be able to get married. Marriage is a sacred entity between a man and a woman. Aubrey shook her head while reading, she couldn't believe people thought this way. While Aubrey was straight, her very best friend was bi and had been dating a girl for months now. Aubrey could never imagine her not being able to marry someone she loves.

She was about to click the post and try to think of some educated and witty way to reply when a notification popped below saying there was one new reply. It was quite lengthy which Aubrey was surprised about because the original post had not even been up for 20 minutes yet. Aubrey read over the reply and found herself smiling. The reply was biting. It was factual and smart but also in a very clever way, calling the poster out on being a moron without actually saying it.

Aubrey went to the top of the post to see who had written it. Stacie Conrad.

Aubrey found herself typing a reply as well, geared more towards Stacie's post than the original. She agreed with her points and added her own personal comments. Stacie seemed passionate about the issue and Aubrey wondered if she was a lesbian. It didn't matter to her, though. Maybe Stacie would see her post and wonder if she was a lesbian too.

Aubrey wrote that week about being pro-choice. She knew it was a really heated issue for her first post but she was never really shy about her opinions or views. When she checked the post a while later, someone had written back disagreeing with her. It didn't bother Aubrey to have someone disagree with her but she'd appreciate it if they could back up their belief with anything substantial. This person didn't.

She chose not to respond right away so that other people had an opportunity. When she checked again, she saw that Stacie had written back on her post. She felt her nerves spike just slightly while she wondered which side of the issue she was on. She felt a little dumb about it but she and Stacie had already agreed on one issue and Aubrey liked that. This girl seemed smart and she didn't want to be secretly judged by her even if she didn't know her.

Stacie did agree with her, though. Not only that, but she took a few things the first person who commented said and threw it back in her face as completely unsubstantiated nonsense. Aubrey didn't know how Stacie managed to be so professionally biting in her responses when Aubrey just felt like replying, 'you shouldn't be allowed to speak because you're an idiot.'

This went on for a few weeks. Aubrey found that she would seek out Stacie's responses and also reply to those topics. It seemed that Stacie was always replying to topics she had as well. Aubrey didn't know if it was a coincidence or not but she liked it.

In the message board, there's an ability to private message (PM) someone. Aubrey hadn't paid attention to it before but when she logged sometime during the last week of class, she noticed she had a notification. She checked her inbox and her stomach did a little flip when she saw it was from Stacie. She's not sure why her stomach did that, she just knew that this girl was the only other person in the class who seemed educated and that was nice.

PM from Stacie Conrad:

_God, the people in this class are so dumb. I feel like I actually lost brain cells just taking part in some of these conversations. Thanks for being the only intelligent person here. I might have gone insane if I had to take on some of these battles on my own._

_xo Stacie_

Aubrey smiled a little to herself. She was glad she wasn't the only one to feel like that. She wrote a quick message back to her and was surprised when a few short minutes later, there was another message in her inbox. They exchanged a few messages that day. Aubrey really debated asking her if she wanted to get coffee some time but she didn't want Stacie to think it was weird. Or to think Aubrey was asking her out.

The class was frustratingly stupid but Aubrey was kind of sad when it ended. She looked forward to reading Stacie's posts and replies. Maybe if she ever got up the nerve, she could look Stacie up on the student directory and contact her. _Yeah, because_ that _wouldn't be creepy_ , Aubrey thought to herself.

* * *

Aubrey always loved the first week of classes. It was a little overwhelming to get into the swing of things and she always had a mini panic attack when she read the syllabi for her classes but it was still exciting. She loved her organized book bag with brand new folders and notebooks and pens. She loved the idea of a fresh start and that's exactly what this spring semester was.

She got to her first class of the week a little early to choose the perfect spot. She was happy that now that her prerequisite courses were done, she would not have to endure any more lecture halls with 200+ students.

She walked into the room and was surprised to see that someone was already there. She was sitting in the back, to the side. Based on her profile, she was stunningly beautiful - so beautiful that Aubrey could only name the feeling in her stomach as slight jealousy of how effortlessly flawless she looked. The girl was engrossed in a book she was reading and didn't notice Aubrey enter.

Aubrey made her way more towards the front of the room. She wouldn't sit in the front few rows but she liked being in the middle. The girl looked up as Aubrey walked by and gave her a smile. Aubrey returned the smile without even thinking about it because the other girl's smile was infectious.

Aubrey settled in and got out her notebook and the syllabus for the class to review it, even though she knew the teacher would go over it with them when class started. Other students trickled in until there wasn't really any empty desk in the room. Finally, the professor walked in and to the front of the room. She was middle aged and had a stern look about her but Aubrey liked that because it usually meant they were no-nonsense and that's how Aubrey liked to treat her academics.

"Welcome, welcome. I trust you're all here for Statistics 5511." A short pause followed to give space for anyone who found themselves in the wrong class to leave. "My name is Professor Mitchell. I hope no one had trouble purchasing the course materials. If you looked over the syllabus, you can see that a portion of your grade is based on your attendance. A fundamental aspect of this course is participation, and to participate you have to show up. So please bear with me as I call out attendance. I apologize in advance if I mispronounce your name."

Aubrey began doodling on the side of her paper as the professor started calling out names. She was paying just enough attention so she didn't miss her own name but was surprised when another familiar name was called out.

"Stacie Conrad." Aubrey's head shot up and she look around the room until she heard "here." Aubrey turned her head towards the voice, her pulse had picked up. She froze for a second when she realized it was the girl she saw right when she entered the room. The amazingly gorgeous brunette was Stacie - the girl she spent all last semester indirectly communicating with. Stacie caught her eye and smiled at her and Aubrey realized she was staring so she turned her head quickly.

She was mad Stacie was behind her because she couldn't look to see if Stacie recognized her name as it was being called out. She found herself slightly distracted for the rest of the class period, trying to decide if there was a way for her to approach Stacie without seeming weird.

She was packing up her things to leave a little slowly so she wouldn't have to walk by the brunette on her way out the door. She was leaning over to put something in her bag.

"Aubrey." The blonde looked up and Stacie was there, smiling that smile that made Aubrey's mouth turn up. "This is so crazy."

"I know! What a random coincidence."

"Are you doing anything right now?"

Aubrey was a little surprised at the question. She shook her head. "This is my only class today."

"Mine too. Do you want to get coffee or something?"

"Sure, yeah. That sounds good." Aubrey smiled, relieved that Stacie had been the one to ask to hang out.

There was a cafe right around the corner from where they were on campus so it only took a couple minutes to get there. They both ordered and found a table.

"I'm actually really glad this happened. I kind of wanted to ask you to get coffee last semester," Stacie said, smiling. "But I didn't know if it would be too creepy."

Aubrey laughed. "Me too!"

Thus began their weekly coffee dates, though neither would have called it a date to the other's face. Sometimes they worked on their assignments or reading from their classes, but mostly they talked. They talked about everything it seemed. They never talked about relationships though. Aubrey still didn't know if Stacie was straight or not, and she had no idea if she was in a relationship. Not that it mattered, of course.

They texted a lot too but they never hung out besides their coffee date. Maybe it never occurred to them.

On one coffee date late in the semester, each girl was feeling the impact of the semester drawing to a close. They liked their coffee dates and each wondered on their own what was going to happen when the semester ended and they no longer had a class together.

"Are you doing anything this weekend?" Stacie asked nonchalantly over her textbook.

Aubrey looked up. She thought for a second and shook her head.

"So, this might be weird and don't feel bad saying no if it is but my family has a lake house and they're forcing me along this weekend and I might die if I have to go alone. I was wondering if you wanted to get away this weekend? School is stressing you out, I can tell."

Aubrey's stomach tightened while her mind went frantic. "That sounds really fun, I'll definitely go," Aubrey blurted before she had a chance to overthink it.

"Yay! This will be so much better with you there." Stacie smiled and Aubrey's stomach filled with butterflies.

* * *

It took Aubrey way too long to pack. It was a 3 day weekend but she wanted several outfits for every day. She had to force herself to limit it. She had the hardest time choosing what swimsuits to bring. She ended up throwing several different ones in and decided she'd pick once she saw what Stacie was wearing.

Aubrey was really confused about her feelings for Stacie. She always thought of herself as straight. She knew finding Stacie attractive didn't mean she had those kind of feelings for her but there were other signs she couldn't ignore. She thought about Stacie all the time. She got sort of nervous around her and her stomach did weird things. One of the biggest red flags to her was that she really wanted Stacie to like her, not just as a friend. She wanted Stacie to want her – but she wasn't the type of girl who usually needed the attention of someone just to have it. She must want it for a reason.

She still had absolutely no idea if Stacie was even into girls at all. Nothing she has said so far has indicated anything either way.

Aubrey grabbed her bag and went down to where Stacie's car was waiting to drive them to the lake. Stacie hopped out of the car and Aubrey was surprised when she gave her a hug. Stacie was in short shorts and a tank top. Her hair was down and messy gorgeous. Her sunglasses finished off her look.

The lake was about 2 hours away and they spent that time talking and listening to music. Stacie mostly talked about her family and what Aubrey could expect over the weekend. Aubrey was a bit nervous to be around so many new people. Especially people that she wanted to like her.

As they settled into the drive, Stacie turned up the music and began singing along. Aubrey smiled listening to her voice. She was a really good singer. Aubrey was content with just listening to her but Stacie poked her in the side and told her to start singing. Aubrey laughed and joined in.

When Stacie said they were going to a lake house, Aubrey imagined a tiny shack by a lake. She's not sure why, she's never been to a lake house before. The house was beautiful. It was small and perfectly cozy. The majority of the back of the house was all windows that overlooked the lake. Aubrey looked out and saw a boat tied to their dock and a few jet skis. Aubrey got excited. She's always wanted to use a jet ski.

Aubrey was briefly introduced to Stacie's parents and her aunt before Stacie grabbed her arm and led her away. She brought them into a room.

"This is where we're staying," Stacie said. Aubrey looked at the one bed in the room and her stomach knotted. "I hope you don't mind sleeping with me." Stacie winked.

Aubrey forced out a little laugh.

"Want to go on the boat?" Stacie asked.

Aubrey nodded. Stacie stripped off her shirt to reveal that she was already wearing her swimsuit. Aubrey's face flushed as she took in all the exposed skin she had never seen of Stacie's before. Yeah, she admitted to herself, this is going to be a problem.

Aubrey decided to wear her most revealing swimsuit because she knew she looked good in it and if Stacie was into girls at all, hopefully she wouldn't be able to resist her. When she walked back into the room after changing, she saw Stacie's jaw drop slightly. Aubrey pretended innocence as she quirked an eyebrow at her.

"That swimsuit is just, um, it's super cute. Where did you get it?" Aubrey smirked to herself at Stacie's obvious attempt to cover up that she was checking her out.

Aubrey answered while putting her coverup on over the swimsuit. They made their way down to the boat and got in. Aubrey was surprised with the ease and comfort Stacie had operating the boat. She picked up speed and circled them around the lake.

Aubrey closed her eyes and felt the wind in her hair and the light mist of the water on her face. When she opened her eyes again, Stacie was staring at her. "What?" Aubrey asked.

"You just look more relaxed than I've ever seen you. I like it."

Aubrey blushed. "I love being by water."

"Me too." Stacie grinned.

She stopped the boat in the middle of the lake and let them float there for a bit. They both leaned back in their chairs and looked up at the sky. They started calling out things they could see in the shapes of the clouds, which ended up with them laughing so hard.

That evening Aubrey sat nervously around a dinner table with Stacie's family, including a few cousins she hadn't met. One of her cousins, a guy a few years older than them, kept staring at her and it made her uncomfortable. She was glad Stacie stayed by her.

"So, Aubrey, how long have you and Stacie been _friends_?" Stacie's mom asked, smiling politely. Aubrey wasn't sure if she was hearing things but she could swear she put a weird emphasis on the word friends.

"Well, we spoke a lot over our online course last semester but it wasn't until this semester that we really became friends."

Her mother went on to ask questions about what Aubrey was pursuing in college and even threw in some questions about Aubrey's family. Aubrey couldn't help but feel like she was being tested in some weird way.

As Stacie's parents got up to clear the table, Stacie leaned over. "Don't mind her, she's super nosy." Aubrey just laughed it off. She still felt the whole interaction was slightly weird but it didn't matter.

They spent the rest of the night hanging around outside by a bonfire that Stacie's dad had built. Aubrey noticed that Stacie's dad was a man of few words but he seemed nice. And Stacie seemed like a daddy's girl.

Stacie and Aubrey got ready for bed and Aubrey noticed that Stacie wore a tank top and short athletic shorts. Aubrey wore something similar but her shorts were more loose and longer.

They crawled into the full size bed which was just barely big enough for them to lay without touching. It took a few minutes for Aubrey's eyes to adjust to the dark. They could hear music from outside as a few of her cousins were staying up later.

Stacie turned to face Aubrey at the same time Aubrey turned to face her. They were close enough that Aubrey could smell the mint from Stacie's toothpaste.

"Did you have fun today?" Stacie asked.

"Lots of fun. I love it here."

Stacie grinned. "Me too. And I love having you here."

Aubrey felt her stomach do a little flip.

"I have a question," Stacie said, her voice low.

"Okay." Aubrey took a deep breath, unsure of anywhere this was heading.

"Have you ever kissed a girl before?"

Aubrey's eyes widened a little in surprise. It took her a few seconds to get over the initial shock of the question but she finally shook her head slowly. "No." And in a smaller voice, "Have you?"

"No." Stacie's eyes flickered for the briefest of seconds to Aubrey's lips. "But I've always wanted to."

"Oh?" It was all Aubrey managed to get out. Her mouth became dry and her stomach was tense.

"Would you ever?" Stacie was staring at her in such a way that it made it hard for Aubrey to look away.

"If I found myself liking a girl, I imagine I'd want to kiss them." It was kind of a non-answer.

"Can I tell you a secret?" Aubrey nodded and Stacie inched a little closer. "I've been wondering for awhile what it would be like to kiss you."

Aubrey slowly let out the breath she hadn't realized she was holding. "Really?"

Stacie leaned her head in a little closer. "Can I?" she whispered.

Aubrey slowly nodded. Stacie closed the small distance between them and place her lips lightly on Aubrey's. Aubrey wondered if Stacie could feel her lip quivering.

She closed her eyes and melted into the kiss. Her desire must have overcome the rational side of her brain because before she could think about anything, her tongue was gliding over Stacie's bottom lip.

It seemed that Stacie took that as a green flag because she opened her mouth and deepened the kiss, her tongue exploring Aubrey's mouth.

When they separated, they were both flushed and breathing a little heavier than before. They remained close. Aubrey's eyes slowly opened as Stacie's did and she saw a small smile playing at her lips.

Aubrey was ready to throw caution to the wind. The damage, if that's what it was, was done already.

"Can we do that again?" She barely had a chance to get the question out before Stacie's lips were on hers once more.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, it was as if nothing happened. Aubrey was following Stacie's lead. Maybe sleep erased the kisses of the night before or maybe Aubrey had just dreamed them. She knew it wasn't a dream though. She could still feel Stacie's lips on hers.

Stacie was acting normal and Aubrey supposed that was good. It's not like she wanted her to act weird. It just left Aubrey sort of confused. Was that a one time thing, just to be able to say she's kissed a girl? Would Aubrey trying to kiss her again be unwelcomed?

Aubrey needed to get out of her own head and just enjoy the gorgeous day with the gorgeous girl. After breakfast, Stacie asked her if she wanted to jet ski and Aubrey was excited.

"Have you ever done it before?" Stacie asked. Aubrey shook her head. "Want to come with me first?"

Aubrey agreed that it was probably a good idea for her to ride with Stacie first. She carefully put on her life jacket and climbed on the back of the jet ski with Stacie's help.

Aubrey held on to the top of Stacie's life jacket to keep her on.

"You have to hold on," Stacie called over her shoulder. The wind of the day was already cutting out her voice and they weren't even moving yet.

Aubrey wasn't positive what Stacie meant. She _was_ holding on. She tugged on Stacie's life jacket to prove her hands were there. Stacie reached up and grabbed Aubrey's hands. She placed them around the lower part of her waist, just under where the life jacket stopped.

Aubrey had to scoot forward as close to Stacie as she could get in order for her arms to reach beyond her own life jacket. Her heart hammered at their closeness.

Stacie grabbed Aubrey's hand and gave it a quick squeeze. "Are you ready?" Stacie yelled.

"Yeah!" Aubrey yelled back.

They jerked forward, making Aubrey tighten her grasp on Stacie. She could feel the brunette take a sudden deep breath even through their life jackets.

Stacie sped around the lake and Aubrey found herself laughing out loud at the sheer thrill of it. She hung on to Stacie and closed her eyes to relish the feeling of the wind on her face.

After 20 or so minutes, Stacie stopped and called back asking if Aubrey wanted them to go back so she could get on her own. Aubrey was torn. She did want to drive her own but she also really liked being this close to Stacie.

Stacie was silent while Aubrey thought about it. When Aubrey decided and told Stacie she probably ought to have her go back to get the blonde her own jet ski, Stacie didn't reply.

"Stacie?" Aubrey said. It wasn't until she went to squeeze the brunette to get her attention that she noticed her fingers had been absentmindedly rubbing little circles on the bare skin just above Stacie's bikini bottom.

If Stacie could see her face right then, she'd see it probably more red than she's ever seen it. She couldn't figure out if Stacie wasn't responding because she was so uncomfortable or if she liked it and was distracted.

Stacie snapped out of it quickly. "Oh are you sure? Because I really don't mind you on here with me."

Aubrey smiled to herself a bit. Should she take that as a sign?

They spent the next hour on the jet ski (together) before getting off for some lunch. After lunch, they laid out on the deck to tan. Stacie took the straps of her bikini off so she wouldn't get tan lines.

The brunette had her eyes closed facing the sun and Aubrey took that opportunity to really check out her body. She wasn't trying to be creepy. She just really wanted to assess what her feelings were.

She's always thought she was straight. But she clearly has some sort of feelings for Stacie that go beyond a normal friendship. Aubrey didn't know if it was normal for girls to kiss each other to try it out, but it wasn't normal in her world. And she's kissed many guys she didn't have any feelings for so she knows how it feels when it's just a kiss. Her kiss with Stacie was _not_ just a kiss. It made her feel things she hasn't felt in the past kissing anyone.

She just thought kissing wasn't really her thing. But if kissing wasn't really her thing, why could she not stop thinking about Stacie's lips on hers?

It's not like it matters either way. Stacie was acting so casual that Aubrey doubted the brunette felt anything beyond the excitement of doing something for the first time.

Aubrey laid back and closed her eyes. She didn't notice when Stacie turned her head to look at her. She couldn't hear Stacie's own thoughts about the situation.

* * *

Aubrey crawled into bed that night, freshly showered and feeling the ache in her muscles from a day spent outside. She stayed seated for a bit because her hair was still wet. Stacie was still in the shower and Aubrey couldn't keep her nerves at bay.

Stacie walked into the room with a towel wrapped around her. Her hair was falling in wet strands around her face. Aubrey's eyes turned away just as Stacie's towel dropped. Aubrey didn't have the guts to look up again.

Stacie bounced on the bed, now clothed. She took a hair tie and swooped up her hair in a wet, messy bun. Aubrey fell back on the pillow, not caring anymore that her hair was still wet. She let out a sigh that could have almost been mistaken as a groan. She had been both anticipating and dreading bedtime all day.

Stacie reached over and turned the light off. They plunged into darkness. Aubrey felt Stacie shift next to her.

"Did you have fun today?" Stacie asked quietly.

"Of course. I haven't had that much fun in a long time."

"What was your favorite part?"

Aubrey's mind raced. Every time Stacie got near her was her favorite part. She laughed more today than she remembers ever laughing before. Still, she knew exactly what her most favorite part was.

"Jet skiing, I think." Whether Aubrey meant actually jet skiing or just having her arms around Stacie, she wasn't sure.

"That was probably my favorite too. You can get on one tomorrow, if you want."

"I liked being on yours," Aubrey said almost too fast.

Aubrey's eyes were finally adjusted and she could see Stacie smile. "How 'bout tomorrow you drive and I'll hold on?" Aubrey's stomach flipped.

"Okay, that sounds good." Aubrey cleared her throat. She was definitely nervous. They both laid there for a few minutes and Aubrey thought maybe she had been right about everything from the previous night being a one time thing.

Then she felt Stacie's hand touch the sliver of bare skin between her shorts and shirt. Stacie flattened her hand and snaked it over Aubrey's stomach causing her to take a sharp breath. Aubrey didn't notice Stacie shift her position as her hand was crossing her stomach but now her other arm was propping her up and her face was over Aubrey's. The brunette stopped inches away from her lips and paused. Aubrey wasn't sure if Stacie just didn't know if she wanted to do this or if she was waiting for some sort of sign from Aubrey.

But Aubrey didn't really care.

Seconds later, her hand was on Stacie's wet hair and she was pulling her head down to close the remaining distance. While the kisses of the previous night had been soft and tentative, this kiss was frenzied and urgent, almost demanding. Stacie's tongue was exploring every inch of Aubrey's mouth.

Aubrey's hand was still on Stacie's head, still trying to pull Stacie closer even though they were as close as they were going to get.

While last night had been silent, tonight was filled with hushed whimpers edged with want. Somewhere distantly in Aubrey's mind, it occurred to her that these weren't the kisses of friends experimenting. These were the kisses of two people who want each other. Then she stopped thinking altogether.

Stacie moved on top of Aubrey without separating their lips. Aubrey could feel Stacie's weight. Stacie grabbed Aubrey's hands with her own and pinned them on each side of her head. Aubrey unconsciously moved under Stacie's weight, shifting her leg up into Stacie.

Stacie gasped at the contact, separating their lips and staring wide eyed into Aubrey's eyes. Aubrey felt a moment of panic before Stacie moved her hips to press her leg into Aubrey. Before the blonde could stop herself, she moaned softly.

Stacie rejoined their lips almost more frantically than before. Aubrey couldn't help lifting her hips up off the bed to grind into Stacie's leg. The brunette nipped at Aubrey's bottom lip and groaned as she moved her hips into Aubrey over and over, simultaneously pressing herself on Aubrey's thigh.

This was getting almost too intense for Aubrey. She felt a pressure building each time Stacie's hips grinded into her. Stacie's hands were still pinning hers to the bed.

Stacie's lips moved along Aubrey's jaw towards her ear. She licked the outer edge and Aubrey shivered. Their hips never stopped moving. Aubrey could hear Stacie's panting directly in her ear and it pushed her that much closer.

She could tell Stacie was close too. Her hips started moving more frantically and she attached her lips to Aubrey's neck to muffle her moan. Aubrey wanted to touch her but her hands were stuck and she didn't know if that would even be okay.

Stacie brought her lips back to Aubrey's. The blonde took Stacie's bottom lip between her teeth and lightly bit down.

"Oh, god," Stacie moaned into Aubrey's mouth. It was the first words spoken since they started kissing.

Stacie tore her lips away and pressed her forehead to Aubrey's. The blonde opened her eyes and saw Stacie's were closed, her eyebrows furrowed. She was panting. Aubrey's eyes closed again. She focused on their movements.

She felt Stacie's body shudder over her and it was enough to push Aubrey over her own edge. She gripped Stacie's hands tightly.

* * *

Aubrey woke up just as the sun was coming up the next morning. Stacie was still sleeping next to her. She couldn't believe what had happened the night before, and all of it being fully clothed without touching each other anywhere with their hands.

After a while Aubrey snuck out of bed and got herself some coffee. She sipped it on the deck overlooking the lake. She was quickly lost in her own thoughts.

"Hey," a voice said softly, startling her. She turned her head towards Stacie and smiled brightly. She didn't want the brunette to think she was out here because something was wrong or she regretted last night.

"Mornin'," she replied.

Stacie pulled up a chair next to her. She reached for Aubrey's coffee and took a sip, like it was the most natural thing in the world, like sharing coffee in the morning was something they did all the time. It made Aubrey's heart ache.

"Wanna go for a boat ride?" Stacie asked suddenly.

Aubrey quirked an eyebrow. "Now?"

"It's best in the morning."

"Then yes. Let me just go get a sweatshirt."

"Here, I brought you one." Stacie handed over a soft, plain dark grey hoodie. It wasn't Aubrey's.

Aubrey put it on and was immediately engulfed in Stacie's scent. She buried her nose in the collar and took a deep breath. This was starting to be a problem.

Aubrey followed Stacie down to the boat and hopped in. The boat started moving and picked up speed. Aubrey should have thought to put on pants. Her skin broke out in goosebumps.

Stacie stopped the boat somewhere in the middle of the lake. She went to sit by Aubrey. She lifted one of the seats and grabbed a blanket, laying it over both of them as she sat.

"When I was little, my dad would take me out on the lake just after sunrise and we'd fish for a few hours," Stacie said.

"That sounds nice. You're really close with your dad, yeah?"

Stacie nodded. "What about you?"

Aubrey hesitated. It didn't go unnoticed by Stacie. "My father is very different than I imagine yours to be. He's a very hard man to love."

Stacie was silent for a minute. "What about your mom?"

Aubrey smiled lightly. "My mama was sweet and caring. I was very close to her, yeah."

"Oh." Stacie reached for Aubrey's hand and gave it a little squeeze. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Aubrey smiled at Stacie.

They sat there and talked well into the morning, neither of them realizing how much time had gone by. During one silence, Aubrey nervously debated bringing up the past two nights. She didn't want to make anything awkward. She definitely didn't want to hear Stacie say it meant nothing to her.

And she didn't want to ruin the chance that it might happen again that night.

Maybe she could bring it up in the car ride home tomorrow. Just the thought made her stomach twist and turn.

Later that afternoon, a few of Stacie's cousins roped them into playing volleyball by the lake. Aubrey liked Stacie's cousins except for Kyle. The way Kyle looked at her made her really uncomfortable. Aubrey didn't really want to be in a swimsuit around him.

He kept trying to joke around with her but his jokes were out of place and weird. When Stacie wasn't looking, he swatted her butt with his towel as she walked back. She turned to glare at him and he was smirking.

They were all getting ready to play the game. Stacie was off getting them some water to drink when Kyle approached her with the volleyball.

"Want a couple pointers? I'm good at this."

"No, thanks. I'm good too," Aubrey replied, hoping he would get the hint.

"No seriously though, let me show you a trick for serving." He quickly went behind Aubrey but she twisted.

"Seriously. I don't need pointers."

"Why are you so stubborn. Let me show you." He grabbed Aubrey's arm are turned her her around. He gripped her hip with his other hand. Aubrey tried to squirm out of his grasp but he tightened his hand.

"Let me go," she said through gritted teeth. She heard Kyle laugh.

Stacie approached out of nowhere and shoved Kyle hard in the shoulder. He stumbled back and winced.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Stacie asked. When Kyle didn't respond she took a step closer to him so she was close to his face. "Is there something wrong with your ability to understand 'no'? I know your mother taught you better than that."

Stacie grabbed Aubrey's hand and stomped away.

"Are you okay? I'm so sorry."

"I'm okay," Aubrey said. Stacie gave her a worried look. Aubrey's heart fluttered. "I'm okay, Stace, I promise." Aubrey smiled.

"He's such an asshole. He's always been an asshole."

Stacie would have probably reacted the same way if he had done that to anyone. Aubrey was probably imagining the extra edge of malice in her voice. She was probably just wanting to believe her concerned eyes were also filled with something else.

Aubrey wasn't sure how much more of this back and forth she could take. Of course it was all in her own head. She could never decide whether to be excited and giddy about something or quickly snub it out as just being in her head. She didn't want to read into things that might not actually be there but she was sick of shooting herself down too.

Aubrey shook her head and tried to clear her thoughts from her mind. This was her last full day at the lake and she wanted to enjoy it.

Stacie decided she wanted them to go swimming before going jet skiing.

"Go in first and tell me how the seaweed is this year," Stacie said, giving Aubrey a nudge.

Aubrey laughed. "No way, _you_ go in and tell _me_." Aubrey shoved Stacie back lightly. Stacie stumbled close the edge of the dock. She reached out and grabbed Aubrey's arm as she fell, taking them both into the lake.

When they came to the surface, Stacie was laughing. Aubrey huffed in playful anger.

"I usually like to ease into the cold water a bit more slowly," Aubrey said, crossing her arms around herself and shivering.

Stacie laughed harder and splashed her. Aubrey responded by splashing back until it was an all out splashing war and they were laughing too hard to continue.

"At least there's no seaweed," Stacie said, catching her breath.

Aubrey hummed. "You really don't like seaweed, do you?"

"What's there to like? It's slimy and gross and usually somewhere you can't see." Stacie shuddered in disgust.

She walked closer to where Aubrey was standing in shoulder high water. She held up her hands in surrender when Aubrey gave her a wary look.

When Stacie got close, Aubrey saw the brunette's eyes register surprise a split second before she yelped and threw her arms and legs over Aubrey. Aubrey's head almost went under the water.

"Stacie!" Aubrey groaned.

"My foot touched something!" Stacie yelled even though she still had her arms and legs around Aubrey. "You're just going to have to carry me now, I'm not putting my foot back down on that ground."

Aubrey laughed. "Then swim or something and get off of me." Aubrey gave her a little shove. She sort of hoped Stacie stayed attached to her.

Stacie shook her head vigorously. "Nope. No thanks."

Aubrey quickly went under the water with no warning. In her surprise, Stacie loosened her grip and Aubrey could have gone free if she wanted. She didn't move and she let Stacie reattach herself when she surfaced.

"You play dirty, Posen."

Aubrey grinned. "Sometimes." She felt Stacie staring her down but refused to look the girl in the eyes.

"Let's go jet ski." Stacie made Aubrey carry her to ladder of the dock.

"You are such a baby."

"Wouldn't it be funny if I didn't feel anything touch my foot at all?" Stacie winked as she started climbing up the ladder, leaving Aubrey a little flustered. 


	3. Chapter 3

Aubrey slid under the covers and laid down next to Stacie. She was nervous - probably more nervous that Stacie wouldn't make a move as she had the previous nights than of what would transpire after she did make a move. Aubrey didn't think she had the guts to start anything.

When she was settled, Stacie reached up and turned off the light. Aubrey heard the brunette let out a soft sigh.

"I'm sad this is our last night here," Stacie said and then chuckled a little. "I didn't even want to come and now I don't want to leave."

"I'm not ready to go back to reality," Aubrey said.

"Me neither." Stacie shifted in the bed and Aubrey felt her stomach flip.

They laid in companionable silence for awhile, long enough so that Aubrey didn't know whether Stacie was sleeping or not. She shifted on her side to get comfortable, facing Stacie. Stacie shifted too and they were facing each other.

Their eyes had adjusted to the dark long ago and Aubrey could see Stacie looking at her. Stacie reached up and grazed her fingertips down the slope of her nose, across her cheeks, and finally along her jawline. Stacie watched her own hand move.

Aubrey stayed still, almost afraid to move. She licked her lips and watched Stacie's eyes flicker to her mouth.

Stacie's hand slowly retraced its steps back up her jawline and over to her ear, tucking a piece of hair. When her fingers ran across her neck, the blonde shivered. Stacie stroked her thumb over Aubrey's protruding collarbone.

Aubrey sucked in a breath when Stacie's hand continued to move. She gasped as she felt Stacie's thumb graze the thin fabric over her nipple. The brunette circled the pad of her thumb until she felt it harden. Aubrey's breathing was becoming labored.

Stacie's hand gently retraced its path up her body before her thumb swiped over her bottom lip, still wet from when she licked it moments before. Stacie lightly pushed her thumb between the blonde's lips. Aubrey let her lips part as she took the thumb in her mouth, instantly engulfing it in wet warmth. She ran her tongue over it and she lightly sucked, watching Stacie's eyes flutter closed for a second.

Stacie surged forward and instantly replaced her thumb with her tongue. Aubrey moaned into the kiss, heat pooling between her thighs.

Stacie took Aubrey's bottom lip in her mouth and sucked on it, earning a whimper from the blonde. Aubrey inhaled sharply as she felt Stacie's hand back on her breast. Stacie let her hand slide down Aubrey's stomach until it reached the hem of her shirt.

Stacie touched Aubrey's hot skin. Her hand made its way past Aubrey's abs and finally to Aubrey's bare breast. She rolled the nipple between her fingers, feeling it tighten even more. Aubrey moaned softly into Stacie's mouth.

Stacie pushed Aubrey onto her back and straddled her before sliding her hands underneath the blonde and pulling her shirt up and off. Stacie immediately put her hands over Aubrey's breasts. Aubrey arched her back slightly into the touch.

Aubrey had closed her eyes at the touch but they flew open when something warm and wet enclosed itself over her nipple. Stacie was rolling one nipple between her fingers while her tongue was gently flicking the other.

"Fuck," Aubrey panted in a whisper. It was the first time she spoke and it seemed to egg Stacie on. She hadn't heard the blonde curse before. She switched her mouth to the other breast, not one to pick favorites.

Stacie felt Aubrey move her hips up but before her center could make contact with anything, Stacie pulled her own hips slightly away. Aubrey furrowed her brow and whimpered. She felt Stacie smirk against her skin.

Aubrey gripped Stacie's hair and lightly tugged her back up to kiss her forcefully. Stacie adjusted her position, slipping her leg between Aubrey's. Aubrey bent her leg up and pressed it into the juncture between Stacie's thighs. Stacie let out a strangled moan in Aubrey's mouth.

She pressed her own leg into Aubrey's center causing the blonde to rip her mouth away from Stacie's and throw her head back.

Stacie took the opportunity to attach her lips to Aubrey's neck and suck on a spot just below her ear.

"Oh god," Aubrey moaned. Stacie moved up to suck on Aubrey's earlobe before putting her mouth by Aubrey's ear.

"You like this?" Stacie husked. Aubrey closed her eyes, unable to answer. Her hips were moving against Stacie's thigh. Stacie licked the shell of Aubrey's ear. "How turned on are you right now?"

Aubrey groaned. She took her hands and put them under Stacie's shirt, roughly feeling her way to Stacie's breasts. She heard the brunette gasp when she reached the already hardened nipples.

"How wet are you, Aubrey?" Stacie whispered in her ear. She brought the tips of her right hand to trace the edge of her pajama shorts, slightly dipped her fingers underneath.

Aubrey could only whimper. Her hands moved to Stacie's back, her nails digging into hard to Stacie's skin.

"Do you want me to find out?" Stacie purred. "Tell me you want me to touch you."

Aubrey responded by trying to push Stacie's hand down but Stacie wouldn't let her hand move.

"Tell me," Stacie growled.

Aubrey moaned. Before Stacie even knew what was happening, Aubrey slid her hand under Stacie's shorts and into wetness. Stacie gasped into a deep moan as her hips bucked against Aubrey's hand.

Stacie's hand slipped off Aubrey and onto the bed to hold herself up with both arms. Her eyes closed tight as she grinded her pelvis into Aubrey's hand.

Stacie nipped at Aubrey's jawline. Her hand going back to Aubrey's short, sliding beneath them but not quite making its way far enough down. Aubrey bucked her hips up, trying to get the hand to touch her.

"I'm.. waiting.." Stacie panted, moaning as Aubrey's fingers circled her sensitive bundle of nerves. "Fuck Aubrey, tell me. I want to touch you." Stacie was unwilling to give. She could feel the pressure building within her and knew she was getting close.

Aubrey whimpered but only responded by sliding two fingers into Stacie.

"Fuck," Stacie hissed. She started riding Aubrey's fingers, now too close to properly focus on doing anything with her own hand. "Oh god, I'm so close, don't stop."

Aubrey swiped her thumb up and Stacie cried out. She gave one final thrust before Stacie came undone. Aubrey helped her ride through wave after wave of pleasure until her body stilled. Aubrey slowly removed her fingers, sliding swiftly past Stacie's ultra sensitive spot, making Stacie's hips jerk involuntarily.

Stacie crashed her lips into Aubrey's. She brought her hand _again_ underneath Aubrey's shorts and dangerously close to Aubrey's center without actually touching her. Aubrey whimpered. She was now uncomfortably turned on.

She knew Stacie was going to be stubborn and not touch her. She wasn't sure how long her stubborn was going to last so she decided to give it up.

"Stacie," Aubrey moaned. Stacie groaned. She loved every sound Aubrey made.

"Aubrey," Stacie said in a low growl.

"God. Touch me, please."

Aubrey took a sharp breath as Stacie's hand finally made its way lower.

Stacie let out her own whimper. "You're so wet."

Aubrey reached her head up and caught Stacie's bottom lip. Aubrey was already so close. Stacie entered her but then quickly returned. Aubrey's ragged breathing told Stacie that she was close. Aubrey shuddered beneath her as she reached her climax.

* * *

Stacie laid on her side next to Aubrey, her hand on Aubrey's stomach, lightly tracing circles around her belly button. Their breathing had slowed back to normal. Each girl was trying to work up the courage to say something but neither knew how to start, or even what they wanted to say, exactly. It was their last night, though, and something needed to be done.

Aubrey's eyes slipped closed. She could feel the warmth of Stacie's breath on her neck as the brunette snuggled closer. Normally, Aubrey needs her own space to fall asleep. She's never been the type of person who can cuddle all night long. But the weight of Stacie's arm over her stomach and the soothing pattern of Stacie's touch lulled her to sleep.

Neither had meant to fall asleep, not without talking about it. When Aubrey woke in the morning, it was to the sound of Stacie padding across the floor to use the bathroom. Aubrey quickly found her discarded shirt and put it back on.

"My mom is making pancakes for us," Stacie said when she returned. As if on cue, Aubrey's stomach rumbled. Stacie laughed. "They're almost ready."

They made their way to the dining room and Aubrey's mouth watered at the smell of the pancakes and coffee. Stacie's cousins were already at the table eating. The food looked great and Aubrey knew by the rumble in her stomach that she was hungry but she didn't feel like eating. Her stomach could feel the nerves of unsettled business.

Stacie couldn't find her appetite either. She kept swirling her fork with the same piece of pancake around and around in some extra syrup. Her mind seemed to be on other things.

Stacie's dad asked everyone if they wanted to take one last boat ride before it was time to head home. Aubrey was torn. She loves boat rides so much but she wanted to be alone with Stacie to figure out what was going on.

She ended up spending most of the boat ride staring absently at the water trying to figure out how to bring it all up to Stacie. Stacie sat by her and remained quiet as well. Aubrey was acutely aware of the length of Stacie's arm resting against the length of hers, their thighs touching. She felt the heat radiating from Stacie's skin and her mind flashed to an image of the night before, Stacie above her. Aubrey closed her eyes and shook her head slightly.

After the boat ride, they made their way back to the room to get their things together. Stacie's back was to her and Aubrey felt a nervous tightening in her stomach.

"Stace…" she said softly. Stacie was crouched over her bag but she stood, turning towards Aubrey. There was a look a mild panic in her eyes that made Aubrey doubt whether it was even a good idea to bring it up. "We should-"

Aubrey was cut off by a knock on the door, closely followed by Stacie's cousin Kyle walking into the room. Aubrey turned away.

"Hey, can I get a ride back to campus with you guys?" Aubrey sucked in a breath of air and held it. She hadn't even known he went to their school.

Stacie frowned. "How did you get here?"

"I drove but my dad is going to take the car back with him to fix some things on it. He figured you could give me a ride."

Stacie rolled her eyes. She was still mad at how Kyle had treated Aubrey the day before. "Fine. You can sit silently in the back." She wasn't happy about it.

Kyle gave her a cheeky grin. "So kind." Stacie stood there waiting for Kyle to leave and gave him a look of annoyance when he didn't. "So, uh, are we ready to go because I kind of have to meet people for a group project soon."

Aubrey had busied herself with getting the last of her things in her bag. She looked up and met Stacie's eyes. The brunette gave her an apologetic grimace. Aubrey could only raise her shoulders in a slight shrug and give Stacie a small smile.

Their car ride home was much different than the car ride there. Kyle was a looming presence in the back seat. Aubrey felt herself without the energy to even talk about mundane things. Stacie felt the tension in the car and turned up the music. Aubrey thought about Stacie's cute smile on the car ride to the lake when she poked her to get her to sing along. She lifted her hand to rub her temple, feeling a headache begin.

"Can you drop me at the library?" Kyle asked as they neared campus. Stacie nodded. "Where do you live, Aubrey?"

"Building 6," Aubrey said curtly.

"Kyle, what library do you need?" Stacie asked.

"The one by your building. We'll get to 6 before."

Aubrey rolled her eyes to herself. Some higher power was punishing her. She let out a huff of air and saw Stacie quickly glance at her. Aubrey knew none of this was Stacie's fault but she felt herself getting really annoyed.

Stacie circled the lot of Aubrey's building. There weren't any open spaces.

"Just drop me off at the door. It's fine." Aubrey ignored the concerned look on Stacie's face.

Stacie had barely come to a stop when Aubrey opened the door. She quickly grabbed her bag from the back seat. She was about to just wave and turn and walk away but she realized she was being rude.

"I had fun this weekend. Thanks for inviting me." Stacie nodded, giving Aubrey a small smile that conveyed a measure of nervousness.

Aubrey opened her door and dropped her bags on the floor of her dorm room. Her roommate and best friend, Chloe, was gone. A note on their dry erase board indicated she was staying the night at her girlfriend Beca's place. Aubrey was glad for it. She needed time alone.

She trudged over to bed and flopped down on her back. She stared at her ceiling for awhile. She couldn't concentrate her thoughts. She didn't know what she wanted from Stacie. She knew she wanted some sort of acknowledgment of what was going on but, then what?

Aubrey knew she wanted to be with Stacie again but she also knew herself well enough to know that she couldn't just be with her in that way. Was she really ready to try to make it something else though? The idea was scary to her. What was even scarier is thinking about trying to tell Stacie and just getting rejected. Maybe she was just having fun for the weekend and now it's over.

Aubrey sighed and closed her eyes. She didn't move for hours but she wasn't sleeping. Her room gradually got darker and darker. She was about to finally drift off when a knock on the door startled her.

The knocking started again. The person on the other side was clearly impatient.

"Aubrey," a slightly muffled voice carried through the door. Aubrey quickly sat up. The knocking grew louder. "Aubrey! Open up."

Aubrey went to the door and opened it, revealing Stacie on the other side.


End file.
